Soy padre,a que vienes perdóname fabia
by clau.kazami
Summary: shun kazami es un rockero caprichoso y arrogante y en busca de nuevas aventuras hasta que una noche en uno de sus conciertos golpea accidentalmente con una puerta de servicio a una chica llamada alice gehabich y ella lo enseñara a que para ser feliz no se necesita tener fama ni dinero amor en villingen- schweningen Alemania


**Hola a todos mis leectores gracias seguir esta historia-Clau**

**asi es esperamos que hasta donde vamos le vayan agarrando a la historia, por que se viene lo fuerte-shun **

**pero que esperan creo que tus seguidores esperan mucho por un capitulo-keith **

**lo que realmente me agrada es que la historia se basa en mi-hydron **

**no señor discúlpame pero no-shun **

**tu que te metes kazami-hydron **

**niño torpe esta Historia no es sobre ti si no sobre mi, te mencionan mucho a ti por ahora pero pronto dejaras de aparecer-shun **

**bueno ya no hables demas shun-clau **

**AMOR,DRAMA,TRISTEZAS,PERDIDAS...ESTO ES..."EL CONCIERTO DEL COMIENZO"-todos**

* * *

**SHUN: en el capitulo anterior...**

** *al dia siguiente en el restaurante de Keith***

**Keith hermano, nos dejarías practicar en tu restaurante.-dijo Klaus acomodando las sillas**

**Pues supongo que si, pero…-dijo Keith pero fue interrumpido por hydron**

**Gracias.-dijo hydron tomo el micrófono y le dio otros dos a shun y Klaus y le hizo la seña a julie de que prendiera la música**

**Hydron:**

**Cheonhwagildasi naeryeonohgo **  
**Kkeudapal kaseume mudeodugo **  
**Pamsaeweo sseodunpyeonjido pi-ejeoksyeo naerine **  
**shun:**  
**Changmuneil tto yeoleobogo **  
**Keudae ireumeul pulleodo **  
**Taedapeotneun belsoriman kwitgae deulrine **  
**hydron:**  
**Akka-akka-akkaweo na modeungeosi keuriweo **  
**Akkaweo na modeunkeosi kwoeroweo **  
**Akka-akka-akkaweo nan neomalgoneun tareunyeoja…..Klaus: molla **  
**Los tres:**  
**I'm your man, I'm your man keudaeyeo ttaradatta oneuldo **  
**Naneun oneuldo keudaema….Shun: (saenggakhae) **  
**I'm your man, I'm your man keudaeyeo ttaradatta oneuldo…Klaus: keudaega tteonajianha **  
**(I'm your man) I'm your man keorireul tto hemaejyo eodinjido mollayo **  
**Hoksirado tto keudaega….Klaus:(nat'analkka) **  
**I'm your man kkumerado moreujyo useumyeon pangyeochulkka **  
**Hydron: Dasi ch'achaolji molla, I'm your man **  
**Shun:**  
**Nungamado keudae seonmyeonhaedo kwitga-e moksori deulryeowado **  
**Keudae hyanggi memdorado imi keudae tteonago **  
**Klaus:**  
**Teo manhi teo saenggaknago kagonaseoya arattjyo **  
**Ike paro sarangirkka tteonagan keudaeyeo **  
**Hydron:**  
**Akka-akka-akkaweo na modeungeosi keuriweo **  
**Akkaweo na modeunkeosi kwoeroweo **  
**Akka-akka-akkaweo nan tteonabeorin nisaenggak…..Klaus: tolla **  
**Los tres:**  
**I'm your man, I'm your man keudaeyeo ttaradatta oneuldo **  
**Naneun oneuldo keudaeman (saenggakhae) **  
**I'm your man, I'm your man keudaeyeo ttaradatta oneuldo….Klaus: keudaega tteonajianha **  
**(I'm your man) I'm your man keorireul tto hemaejyo eodinjido mollayo **  
**Hoksirado tto keudaega….Klaus: (nat'analkka) **  
**I'm your man kkumerado moreujyo useumyeon pangyeochulkka **  
**Hydron: Dasi ch'achaolji molla, I'm your man **  
**Shun:**  
**Tteonagan niga uldeongeol ara keudaedo ije ji-ungeol ara **  
**Hydron: Ijen ara namja ijeungeochanha bich'amhajanha **

**Klaus: Wae nanandwaeni naega nisaramijanha... **  
**Los Tres:**  
**I'm your man, I'm your man keudaeyeo ttaradatta oneuldo **  
**Naneun oneuldo keudaeman (saenggakhae) **  
**I'm your man, I'm your man keudaeyeo ttaradatta oneuldo….Klaus: keudaega tteonajianha **  
**(I'm your man) I'm your man keorireul tto hemaejyo eodinjido mollayo **  
**Hydron: Hoksirado tto keudaega Klaus: (nat'analkka) **  
**I'm your man kkumerado moreujyo useumyeon pangyeochulkka **  
**Hydron: Dasi ch'achaolji molla,Los Tres: I'm your man**

**Shun: I'm your man**

**Chicos eso fantástico, soy su fan número uno.-grito julie dejándose ir a Klaus**

**Y nosotras donde quedamos julie.-se escucharon unas voces femeninas entrando**

**Chicas, ah fabia tu vientre luce mas grande.-dijo julie curiosa**

**Ahh…eso crees, me veo mas gorda.-dijo fabia tocándose el vientre y mordiendo las uñas de sus dedos**

**No fabia como crees…-dijo shun mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de alice**

**Shun no seas sarcástico….-dijo fabia comenzando a llorar**

**Bueno si fabia, si te vez mas gorda…-dijo shun y sintió como una mano choco con su mejilla**

**SHUN KAZAMI ESO NO SE LE DEBE DE DECIR A UNA MUJER, AUNQUE ESTE NO SE DICE.-grito alice y se cruzo de brazos**

**Alice…tu también me dijiste gorda…-dijo fabia llorando mas**

**No fabia….nunca quise decir eso…-dijo alice arrepentida por su comentario**

**Pero lo dijiste….-dijo fabia sentándose en una silla**

**Puede que haiga perdido la memoria pero sabe que cosas no se les dice a una mujer.-le susurro shun a hydron**

**Hump…fue lo único que dijo hydron y se fue a la cocina muy seriamente**

**Discúlpennos un momento vamos con hydron…vamos shun…-dijo Klaus llevándose a shun a la cocina**

**Muy bien chicos, creo que asi los Kashadas hacen su regreso…jajajajaja….que opinan.-dijo Klaus tomando una cerveza**

**Si lo tenemos todo…-dijo shun tomando una cerveza del refrigerador**

**Pues yo no estaría tan seguro de eso chicos recuerden que shadow nos cerro varias puertas para disqueras asi que no lo tenemos todo .-dijo hydron volteando saliendo de la cocina con una cerveza en la mano**

**Te equivocas…..aun tienen una esperanza claro si la quieren.-se escucho una voz femenina a lo lejos**

**A rox eres tu.-dijo Keith saltando la barra**

**Hola Spectra luces bien..-dijo aquella dueña de la voz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja**

**Ya para, nadie me había dicho asi, ya hasta me había olvidado de que ese sobrenombre existía pero que te trae por aquí.-dijo Keith curioso, y tomo asiento con ella**

**Lo siento pero esta cerrado vuelva mañana.- dijo fabia muy descortésmente**

**Asi tratas a la nueva representante de los Kashadas Boys.-dijo la chica viendo directamente a los ojos a fabia y en forma de reto**

**Ah enserio seras nuestra representante.-dijo hydron saltando de la felicidad**

**Asi es.- dijo ella tomando un vaso de agua**

**Solo hay que ver como son las estructuras y el contrato.-dijo Klaus muy seriamente, mientras observaba cada movimiento que ella hacia**

**No te preocupes ella es de confianza…la conozco desde que tengo memoria.-dijo Keith recargándose en su silla**

**Pero antes, de que sigamos con esto, como dices que dijiste que te llamas.-pregunto shun curioso y frio**

**A mi nombre es Rox Siniestra.-dijo ella, era una joven de 22 años, era alta, delgada, de buen gusto por la ropa, tenia los ojos marrones, tez albina, cabello castaño claro, su sonrisa era coqueta, pero discreta, era buena onda, ama su trabajo y sabe 6 idiomas**

**Bueno, asi regresamos, nunca pensé que lo haríamos y menos con una representante tan hermosa.- dijo hydron acercándose mas a ella y con su sonrisa coqueta y pervertida**

**Hola soy fabia…tengo 17 años, trabajo aquí, el es de mi propiedad, y si vamos a tener un hijo….8 meses para ser exactos.-termino fabia de hablar y abrazada del brazo de hydron le dijo.- Y ESPERAMOS A QUE SEA UN VARON.- a lo cual ella solo rio, hydron se aparto de ella bruscamente y se fue a otro lado**

**No te preocupes am….Fabia no tengo el mas mínimo interés en tu pequeño hombrecito y tu Niño, sabes cuantos años tengo.-dijo rox dirigiéndose hacia el **

**Nose unos 19 tal vez.-dijo hydron desconcertado y viéndola a los ojos**

**22 fallaste, además si tuviera 19, no te haría caso yo estoy enamorada de otro, de un hombre refinado, altanero, inteligente, y a decir verdad aunque Todos no lo crean es un tipo de buen corazón.-dijo rox cortándole las esperanzas a hydron, fabia estaba que se moria de los celos y los chicos estaban viendo la escena y shun y alice pudieron ver la expresión de fabia y de hydron**

**Muy bien chicos empezamos mañana.-se despidió rox y salio del establecimiento**

**Ash al fin se fue como me choca.-dijo fabia sentándose bruscamente en la silla**

**Tranquila fabia le hara mal a bebe.-dijo alice tratando de calmarla**

**Que fue todo eso hydron.-dijo Keith viendo detalladamente a su amigo**

**Aaaaah me creerás que ya ni se que paso.-dijo hydron golpeando su cabeza con la mesa **

***al dia siguiente***

**Klaus iba vestido con una fashion casaca polera moda británica Mh130 y unos skaters vans**

**Shun iba con Abrigo de cachemir negro, unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa blanca**

**Y Hydron traía puesto una casual chompa de cuello v negro y blanco y unos jeans blancos y unas botas deportivas color negras**

**Entonces es aquí donde dijo que nos veríamos.-pregunto shun mientras miraba su reloj**

**Si aquí es donde ella dijo.- contesto Klaus quien se sentaba en una banca**

**Ah mira quien lo diría nosotros esperando a una mujer que tal vez fue ficticia y no la imaginamos.-dijo hydron quien estaba recargado en el barandal del estanque**

**Creo que yo si soy real, que piensan ustedes chicos.-se escucho una voz femenina detrás de los tres cuando ellos voltearon se quedaron boquiabiertos al verla y mas hydron ya que el era un pervertido y al verla casi se le dejaba ir ella traía una blusa de hombro caído color negro y unos mini-shorts de mezclilla unos tacones negros de plataforma y unos lentes obscuros, su bolso era beige y llevaba el pelo suelto.-Listos o que chicos**

**Ah te vez hermosa.-dijo hydron estirando su mano para saludarla**

**Prefiero que no hagas eso, que diría fabia si te viera.-sonrio Rox y tomo a los chicos de las manos y caminaron hacia el estudio de grabación**

***en el estudio***

**Oye quiero una sala.-grito un chico de cabello plateado**

**Disculpe quiero una sala.-dijo rox serenamente.-gracias chico**

**Oye por que le diste esas llaves a ella si yo estaba aquí primero.-replico shadow**

**Ella tiene una cita programada y usted no.-dijo el gerente**

**Y asi y con quien la tiene.-pregunto curiosamente shadow**

**Con los Kashadas Boys.-replico el gerente**

**Esos rufianes..jajaja por favor ella no va a tener éxito con ninguno de sus albums en cambio yo tengo a la señorita selenia.-presento shadow al gerente**

**Y quien es esa tal selenia.-pregunto el gerente ya que no veía a nadie**

*******_eh…a donde se fue esa niña*_****.-penso shadow y salio corriendo a buscarla**

***en el 5to. Piso ***

**Por aquí deben de estar.-dijo selenia buscando a los Kashadas Boys hasta que escucho la voz de hydron y abrió la puerta.- HYDRON ERES TU.-grito selenia y se le dejo ir a hydron y el se quedo en shock**

**La conoces hydron.-pregunto shun mientras los veía**

**Si ella es una amiga….pero que haces aquí.-pregunto hydron separándose de ella**

**Vine a grabar una canción.-contesto alegremente selenia**

**Asi y quien te representa.-pregunto Klaus cruzado de brazos**

**Ah pues es un chico muy guapo y alegre.-dijo selenia con un leve toque de carmín en sus mejillas**

**Asi lo conozco.- dijo Rox sentada con los pies cruzados**

**Soy yo….Hola chicos…Selenia te encontré….-dijo shadow y volteo a ver a Rox se le quedo viendo y tomo la mano de selenia y Salio**

**Espera…-grito Rox parándose de la silla.- quiero hacer un reto contigo**

**Dijiste reto, aja te escucho cariño.-dijo shadow con una sonrisa de maliante**

**Una competencia….Ying one Vs Kashadas Boys….este sábado empezamos con un tema nuevo….hay que descubrir quien es el mejor representante….escuche que eres muy bueno en tu trabajo pero creo que yo te puedo superar.-dijo Rox con la mirada hacia abajo**

**A las 8:00 en punto ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos, cariño por cierto te voy a ganar….Jajajajjajajaajajajajajjaajjajaajjaajjaajjajajajajajajajaja.-era lo único que se escuchaba la risa de shadow mientras caminaba con selenia y Rox estaba atónita no sabia que hacer ella solamente quería comprobar algo y su propuesta había resultado**

**Estas loca mujer como hacer una competencia entre Ying one y Kashadas Boys.-se altero hydron y grito**

**Ella, eh escuchado algo sobre ella y dicen que tiene un voz impresionante y que aparte tiene un gran carisma al momento de cantar.-dijo shun mientras tecleaba en la computadora**

**Entonces ya la has escuchado.-pregunto Klaus acercándose a shun**

**No pero para eso existe internet.-dijo shun volteando a verlos y se volvió a enderezar y dio clic en enter y salio su primer video de ella en un programa de televisión cantando "Starlight Tears"**

**ES IMPRESIONANTE.-grito Klaus y Rox al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos pero su voz**

**IMPRESIONANTE JAJAJAJA POR FAVOR CANTO MEJOR YO.-se volvió a alterar hydron**

**Chicos si quieren ganar la apuesta tiene que pensar en una canción mas.-dijo rox llevando su dedo a la boca para pensar**

**Tengo una idea…..Bueno de hecho tengo una canción.-dijo shun sacando su memoria e insertándola en la laptop**

**Es perfecta shun….-dijeron todos**

* * *

gracias chicos..-dijo shun tomando su guitarra

oye pero la pista..-dijo klaus sentándose en el sillon

creo que klaus tiene razon...no tenemos la pista..-dijo hydron tirándose arriba de klaus

no creo que ese sea problema para los Kashadas o si...-dijo Rox en forma de reto

cierto chicos desde cuando eso fue un reto para nosotros...-dijo shun animando a sus colegas

desde que me case...-dijo klaus

si desde que supe que iba a ser papa...-dijo hydron

chicos esas son excusas enserio...dios mio hemos cambiado y mucho esto no puede ser...dijo shun tomando su guitarra

bueno a trabajar tenemos muy poco tiempo...-dijo Rox

mmmmmm...que linda eres...-dijo hydron viendola en forma de conquistarla.-pero eso no impide que olvide que fuiste tu quien hizo que compitiéramos con ying one...TE VOY A MATAR...-grito hydron parandose rapidamente para atraparla

ya, ya hydron a que ponernos a trabajar queda poco tiempo...-dijo klaus levantándose del sillon

esta bien, ya que...-dijo hydron resignado y sono su celular.-chicos esperen tengo una llamada...-dijo vio el numero y dijo.-dash...Fabia.-y contesto

_*llamada telefonica*_

_Bueno...que quieres.-hydron _

_Hola...solo te queria hablar por que...queria que fueras conmigo por primera vez a la cita mensual con es ginecólogo.-dijo fabia un poco a penada_

_aja y que quieres que haga.-dijo hydron _

_bueno pues quiero que vengas para ir como pareja.-dijo fabia_

_nah...fabia..mmm oye en realidad tengo mucho trabajo y no se me hace justo perder mi tiempo en ir al medico cuando tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer como sacar dinero para mantenerte a ti y a ese bebe.- dijo hydron indiferente_

_hydron por que eres asi, te importa mas cantar que nuestro bebe.-dijo fabia comenzando a llorar_

_fabia no llores, te vez tonta llorando.-dijo hydron enojado _

_6:30.-dijo fabia_

_aaah...que.-dijo hydron desconcertado _

_6:30 esa es la hora en la que te estaré esperando en el parque que esta enfrente de la cascada, donde fuimos uno solo, te esperare ahi por si te importa ser una pareja por primera vez.-dijo fabia triste_

_espera ahi todo el tiempo del mundo que no iré.-dijo hydron enojado _

_no me importa si vas o no yo te esperare ahi.-dijo fabia _

_serias una completa idiota si me esperas, pronto comenzara a llover.- dijo hydron _

_no estaría idiota si no te esperara...nos vemos...Te amo-dijo fabia_

_aaaah...yo...lo siento.-dijo hydron _

_no puedes decirlo verdad.-dijo fabia _

_no...perdon.-dijo hydron y colgó_

_*fin de llamada telefonica*_

* * *

*con fabia*

y que te dijo.-dijo julie pintándose las uñas

no...va a venir...me lo confirmo.-dijo fabia

ash...es un tarado, como te va a dejar sola en tus condiciones.-dijo alice golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano

el asi me gusta, es muy frio, violento, con otras personas pero en realidad es muy cariñoso.-dijo fabia tratando de sonreir

no, te equivocas fabia, el es muy frio y violento contigo y con otras personas es cariñoso.-dijo Julie molesta por que se le habia regado el esmalte

no, claro que no, eso no es verdad julie el me ama.-dijo fabia con una sonrisa falsa

aw cariño te ves tan mal con tu falsa sonrisa, Ya fabia reacciona el no te quiere, le pides que salgan te cancela, le presentas a amigos te ignora, le tomas la mano en la calle te niega...Ya fabia rinde te y sigue tu vida.-dijo alice super molesta

Estoy de acuerdo con alice, es mas si tanto te quiere como tu dices por que no te dijo te amo como le dijiste...mmm dime.-dijo julie pintándose con cuidado las uñas

ahora regreso ire a pensar en cosas.-dijo fabia tomando sus cosas y abriendo la puerta

pero es muy tarde, pronto va a obscurecer.-dijo julie levantándose del suelo

es cierto, quieres que te acompañe.- dijo alice llendo tras ella

no alice, tu todavia no te encuentras bien como para regresar sola...-dijo fabia saliendo de la casa de julie

bueno adios...ve con mucho cuidado.-dijo julie despidiéndose de ella

Alice, te digo algo.-dijo julie recargando su mano en su cadera

si pasa algo julie.-pregunto alice volteando a ver a julie a los ojos

¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE KLAUS...bueno...OTRA VEZ!.-grito julie tocándose el vientre

AAY ENSERIO, FELICIDADES JULIE...eso significa que no sera solo un bebe nuevo si no dos.-dijo alice saltando de emoción

* * *

*con hydron*

hydron pasa algo malo.-pregunto rox

no nada, sigamos.-dijo hydron tomando su libreta de canciones

ya enserio viejon si era importante la llamada, ve de todos modos mira aquel bello durmiente.-dijo shun señalando a klaus

es verdad hydron ve con fabia, seguiremos despues...de todos modos cual fue la ultima vez que ella y tu tuvieron un momento a solas como pareja.-dijo rox

correcto, ademas yo tengo planes para hoy en la noche hydron.-dijo shun

y yo tengo que ir a casa para hacer unos asuntos.-dijo rox

se te hace tarde, dijo 6:30 y faltan 30.- dijeron los dos

si yo fuera tu llegaría a tiempo..-dijo rox

y si yo fuera tu le compraría un ramo de rosas...-dijo shun sacando a su amigo del estudio

* * *

_*con fabia*_

_* es verdad lo que las chicas dicen, hydron es muy coqueto con otras chicas y conmigo nada, de nada...en verdad que quiere...no recuerdo la ultima vez que me dijo te amo...¿Ash Fabia por que fuiste tan tonta aquel dia? el no te quiere y te va a dejar plantada y tendras que ir tu sola como siempre al doctor...hasta me da pena, todos en el hospital piensan que soy madre soltera*.-_pensó fabia llego a la cascada y se recargo en la barrera y dirigio la vista hacia un viejo y frondoso roble, aquel roble que fue testigo de su amor por hydron, aquel dia.-_*aquel roble...fue el que supo lo que paso esa noche, esa larga víspera de diciembre*.- _pensó Fabia y cerro sus ojos y dejo que el viento soplara sobre su rostro hasta que escucho una voz

Este lugar...Me trae un bonito recuerdo, aquí hice mujer a la chica mas hermosa que ven mis ojos cada dia al despertar por las mañanas.-dijo aquella voz y fabia solo lo ignoraba y permanecía con sus ojos cerrados.- aunque hago sufrir mucho a esa persona, en verdad quiero decirle que me perdone, que reciba este ramo de rosas y que escuche lo que en teléfono no me anime a decirle.-se inco y tomo la mano de fabia y la volteo.-"TE AMO FABIA, LO SIENTO".-grito hydron y fabia se quedo plasmada por las palabras de hydron

Hy...Hydron...-tartamudeo fabia seguía en shock y solto una lagrima y hydron se levanto y la abrazo

"_No quiero verte llorar, fui un estúpido, perdona...me".-_le susurro al oído y le dio un tierno beso y despues comenzó a limpiarle las lagrimas.- Oye que no íbamos a ir al medico como una pareja.- dijo hydron tomándola del guante y sonriendo le tierna mente

de verdad...-dijo fabia fueron sus únicas palabras que salieron de su boca, y lo tomo del brazo y salio con el

* * *

_*con shun*_

_*mmm que hare, ya se *.-_penso shun y saco su telefono

_*llamada telefonica*_

_bueno-_

_bueno alice, soy shun-_

_a shun, eres tu, que pasa-_

_mm bueno es que no esta,hydron y klaus se quedo dormido en el sofá y Rox regreso a su casa y quería saber si puedo salir a cenar contigo-_

_mm bueno si esta bien,a que hora pasas por mi- _

_mm a las 7 -_

_que no como cres a las 8:30 -_

_por que tan tarde-_

_es que no me das tiempo para arreglarme-_

_arreglarte ja- _

_si ya sabes, peinarme, ducharme, cambiarme, maquillarme, perfumarme y...-_

_No lo necesitas, ademas la alice que yo quiero es perfecta hasta cuando lleva días sin bañarse, o cuando se levanta es tierna, asi que tu no lo necesitas-_

_jajajaja hay shun, esta bien pasa por mi, te estaré esperando- _

_*fin de llamada telefónica*_

* * *

_*con alice*_

dios mio que me pondré, no tengo nada bueno, ya se seré yo misma...uf si...-dijo alice viéndose al espejo cuando escucho el timbre.- Hay dios mio no puede ser ya esta aquí.- grito alice y corrió a abrir la puerta y cuando la abrió se encontró a un Osote de peluche enfrente de ella

Hola soy Masaomi y este osote es para Alice Gehabich de su novio Shun Kazami.-dijo el osote

De mi novio, Yo no tengo novio y no conozco a ningún Shun Kazami asi que vallase de mi casa señor Osote y gracias por venir.- dijo alice comenzando a cerrar la puerta

Hay no me vas a dejar a fuera y no iremos a cenar.- dijo shun bajando al osote y poniendo cara de perrito

Oh dios mio, eres tu jajajaja Masaomi enserio.- dijo alice cruzando los brazos y riendo

mm no se me ocurrió otro nombre.-dijo shun todo apenado y engurruñando su boca y bajando la mirada

jajajaja me gustan tus pucheros, son tan lindos que cuando los veo quiero robarte un beso.-dijo alice tomando al peluche y dejándolo en el sillón

y por que lo dices y no lo haces.- dijo shun entrando como si fuera su casa

por que soy una chica y soy muy penosa.- dijo alice sentándose en el sillón y haciéndole la seña a shun para que se sentara

mm y crees que yo por ser hombre no me da pena.- dijo shun acostándose en las piernas de alice

mm no yo creo que no tienes pena.- se inclino alice para besar a shun

mm, si vamos ir a cenar tengo hambre.- dijo shun viéndola con carita de perrito hasta que se escucho un ruido de su estomago

jajajaja si y mucha, vamos amor.- dijo alice se levanto y agarro las llaves de su casa y subió al carro de shun

* * *

*con hydron y fabia*

disculpe señorita tengo una cita con el doctor Mizobata...-dijo fabia recargándose en la vitrina y tomando la mano de hydron y sonriendo le y el le regreso la sonrisa

si, a que hora la tenia.- dijo la enfermera

la tenia a las...aaah...aaaah...hydron me duele ...duele.-se quejo fabia y se dejo caer a suelo y observo que comenzó a sangrar

fabia esta bien, amor, fabia... FABIA REACCIONA...fabia.-dijo hydron la cargo y la enfermera le indico que la pusiera en una camilla y la llevaron a urgencias y derrepente llegaron muchos doctores y le prohibieron la entrada y fue y se sento a la sala de espera y comenzó a ponerse nervioso y llamo a shun y a los demas

* * *

_*con shun y alice*_

bien que va a ordenar la hermosa dama de esta noche.-dijo shun sonrindole tierna mente

am aun no lo se.-dijo alice viendo el menú

oh mi teléfono.- dijo shun y contesto

_*llamada telefónica*_

_hola..hydron-_

_shun tienes que venir- _

_a donde por que te pasa-_

_fabia...fabia shun...fabia comenzó a sangrar de la nada shun, ah necesito que vengas-dijo hydron comenzando a llorar_

_ah, ah ah si ya voy para aya tranquilo hydron todo va a estar bien-_

_shun, gracias por ser mi mejor amigo, de verdad gracias- _

_ja tranquilo hombre-_

_*fin de llamada*_

alice sabes que que de repente se me quito el hambre, era hydron, fabia esta muy mal, y esta en el hospital...y tenemos que ir... corre.-dijo shun levantando a alice de su asiento

* * *

*en el hospital*

Chicos llegamos.- grito Shun quien venia corriendo de la mano con alice.-Dan, Ace que hacen aquí pensé que no iban a regresar

llegamos hace rato al aeropuerto runo y yo.-dijo dan mientras se paraba para dejar sentar a alice

y mirra y yo llegamos desde ayer en la noche.-dijo ace parándose también

Klaus en donde estabas.-dijo shun interrogándolo

Kashadas quiero decirles algo podemos en privado, hydron tranquilo hermano, todo estará bien.-dijo klaus y los otros cuatro fueron a la cafetería para hablar mejor

* * *

*en la cafetería*

Kashadas, hay que tomar esto con mucha seriedad.-dijo klaus sentándose.- hable con el doctor y me dijo que, ahora mas que nunca el embarazo de fabia corre peligro, con un coraje, susto o por cualquier cosa, ella puede perder al bebe.-dijo klaus tragando saliva

eso es posible enserio.-dijo ace shockeado

vaya nos desaparecemos 8 meses y esto esta pasando...-dijo dan comenzando a llorar

soy un pésimo amigo...el siempre...el nunca me decía nada sobre su estado de ella y ahora que lo se me arrepiento de no haberle sacado mas información...que clase de amigo soy.- dijo shun mientras alguien los observaba y decidió acercarse a ellos

que clases de amigo eres, el mejor estuviste conmigo cuando mi madre murió, cuando mi padre mi desheredo, o cuando leonel y mi padre me desconocieron como familia tu estuviste ahí, siempre conmigo eres el mejor amigo que pude encontrar Kazami, el mejor.-dijo hydron rompiendo en llanto

ya viejon nos vas hacer llorar.-dijo ace volteando la mirada

dios mio ya llore.-dijo dan comenzando a llorar

no lo puedo creer Dan por que lloras sin mi, eres un tonto.-dijo klaus llorando

oigan regresemos haber si hay una noticia.-dijo shun

si-dijeron todos

* * *

*con los demas*

miren es el doctor Mizobata.-dijo klaus y hydron salio corriendo

doctor, como esta fabia, esta bien, verdad, dígame por favor que si esta bien.-dijo hydron soltando lagrimas

usted debe amar demasiado a su mujer...el bebe esta fuera de peligro...y ella misma me pidió que si hoy le pudiéramos sacar al bebe.- dijo el doctor

ella debe estar loca...no lo haga todavía falta mucho para que sean los nueve meses.-dijo hydron un poco molesto por el comentario del medico

o quizás un cinco segundos.- dijo el doctor viendo su reloj

que, es mentira no.-dijo hydron sacado de onda.- pues que espera doctor vaya y atienda a mi mujer.- dijo hydron feliz

* * *

*dos horas mas tarde*

dios mio ya llevan demasiado rato aya dentro.- dijo alice recargada en el pecho del moreno

ni que lo digas alice.-dijo runo mientras seguía tocando en cabello de dan

todo va a estar bien hydron.- dijo mirra

he escuchado que es un varón es cierto.-dijo ace preguntándole a hydron

mm...-asintió hydron *_Hola soy fabia…tengo 17 años, trabajo aquí, el es de mi propiedad, y si vamos a tener un hijo….8 meses para ser exactos.-termino fabia de hablar y abrazada del brazo de hydron le dijo.- Y ESPERAMOS A QUE SEA UN VARÓN.- a lo cual ella solo rio, hydron se aparto de ella bruscamente y se fue a otro lado*_..._un varón...tendré un hijo varón...*_

señores buenas noticias, el bebe ha nacido, felicitaciones señor es padre de un guapo Varón, pero que hace ahi entre con su esposa.-dijo el medico, y hydron salio corriendo hacia en cuarto de fabia

* * *

*con ellos dos*

Fabia.-dijo hydron entrando

Hydron, es un niño.-dijo fabia mostrando le a su hijo.-quieres cargarlo

puedo...-pregunto hydron penosa mente

claro tonto también es tuyo.-dijo fabia entregándole al niño y este cargándolo con cuidado

están...pequeño, tan delicado, no puede ser por que no te cuide desde un principio fabia perdón..-dijo hydron arrullando al niño

Ooh abrio los ojos.-dijo fabia tratando de verlos.- de que color los tiene, a los tiene azul esmeralda que raro en mi familia no tenemos de eso ojos

Ma...ma.-dijo hydron rompiendo en llanto al ver los ojos de su pequeño

mama...Oh no me digas que tu mama tenia sus mismos ojos.-le pregunto fabia a hydron

si...veo a mi pequeño y recuerdo a mi madre...una de las cosas por las cuales mi padre me odia es por que cuando yo nací le dijeron a mi padre que uno de los gemelos iba a ser identico a la reina Clarissa y al nacer mi hermano y yo mi padre cargo a leonel y vio que no habia ningun parecido entre mi madre y el asi que sospecho que era yo y cuando el me tuvo en sus brazos lo primero que hizo fue desearme la muerte y maldecirme...eso fue lo que me dijeron los leales ala reina.-dijo hydron

* * *

*con los demas*

disculpe me entere de que la mujer de el señor hydron acaba de tener un hijo y me gustaria verlo por mi mismo.-dijo cierta voz

si es por aqui.-dijo la enfermera

hay no tu que haces aqui Leonel.-dijo shun levantándose y poniéndose en posición de pelea

vengo a ver a mi sobrino, shun asi que a un lado que la realeza va a pasar, jajajajajaja.- dijo leonel

miserable, mas te vale no tocarle ni un solo pelo a tu hermano, ni a su familia o te meteras conmigo .-le grito shun

como sea, sigamos.-dijo Leonel

* * *

*con fabia y hydron*

disculpe señor pero hay familiares que quieren recibir al nuevo heredero.-dijo la enfermera

heredero.-dijo fabia volteando a ver a hydron

Hay no, se entero.-dijo hydron digale que no quiero que otras personas vean a mi hijo y menos sie es un viejo arrogante y presumido.-dijo hydron

que mal niño, no tienes modales verdad,asi no se debe de tratar a tu hermano mayor o si.-dijo leonel entrando a la habitacion

que quieres, que haces aqui largate.-dijo hydron ahuyentando a su hermano

no puedo tengo que ver a ese niño me dijeron que tiene los mismos ojos de Clarissa es cierto eso hydron.-dijo leonel muy seriamente

eso no te incumbe.-dijo hydron desviando la mirada

entonces es verdad.-dijo leonel y hydron asintió.- Tráiganlo y díganle que sus predicciones fueron ciertas.-llamo a un numero y a los pocos minutos golpearon la puerta

ya leonel enserio a que viniste.-dijo hydron enojado

lo siento hermano el me obligo a venir aqui.-dijo leonel cuando se abrio la puerta

que haces aqui LARGATE.-grito hydron

* * *

**Hasta aqui mi capitulo 13-clau **

**si esperamos y le aya gustado-shun **

**ya lo creo- hydron**

**quien sera.-fabia**

**no lo se sera bueno o malo- alice**

**mejor ya no se mortifiquen la vida y descubran lo despues **

**_ shun- esperamos criticas,sugerencias, pero mas comentarios ESE TIO SE ATREVIO A VENIR DESPUES DE MUCHOS AÑOS JEJEJEJEJEJE DEJEN REVIEWS... :) :)) ;)_**

**_a y los KAZAMI Y KEITH FUERA...! PEACE :P_**

**_PD: SI QUIEREN ESTAR MAS EN CONTACTO CONMIGO sigueme en redes sociales_**

_Follow me in Facebook:_

_Clau Morales(mi foto de perfil salgo con una sudadera negra, a mi lado esta un chavo Japones de Blanco y atrás de nosotros esta un pirámide) _


End file.
